


winner takes all

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [41]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Riding Crops, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius makes a stupid bet. Sinara makes sure there's consequences.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: AoS Fandom x Planet Kitson, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	winner takes all

Sinara trailed her hand along the edge of the table, surveying Kasius over her cocktail glass.

“You bet our rooms?”

An odd thing to bet, in her opinion. But here on Kitson, every bet found its taker. Given the circumstances, the bet wasn’t even that unlikely to have found someone willing to gamble over it.

Kasius shrugged, then nodded, having the decency to look embarrassed.

“And where do you suggest we sleep?”she asked.

“In my defense, I thought I could just rent us new rooms,”Kasius said.

Sinara cocked her head to the side.“With the convention going on?”

There was everything and anything on sale: Weapons, sex toys, drugs, whores - more of all than usual, even.

All the nice casino hotels were completely booked.

“What can I say? I’m too pretty to be smart,”Kasius joked.

She rolled her eyes.“And too cute to stay mad at, sadly. But you better figure something out.”

She had thought he’d bribe someone out of their room. She had not expected him to lead her into the convention hall and to a booth, almost proudly.

The owner showed them to a room, bed and all, and wished them a good night.

Sinara gave Kasius a bewildered look.

“You can rent hours to test the merch,”he explained.

“So we’re going to be in here with come-stained sheets, surrounded by come-stained toys?”

“No, we’re the first to have the room.” He pulled out his tablet and fiddled with the functions, running it over the sheets and some toys in mounts on the wall.“Nice. He wasn’t even lying, they’re all clean.”

Sinara stepped up next to him, looking over the selection of toys. A riding crop caught her eye and she picked it up. It had a good weight, the handle was rough and had ridges and lay in her hand just right.

“Might as well make the most of this room, then,”she said.

Kasius’ eyes twinkled and he smiled.“You’re going to spank me with that thing?”

“Yeah.” She ran the tip over his jaw and lips lightly.“First I’ll spank you and then you’ll lick my pussy and _then_ you’ll get to fuck me.” She ran the crop down his chest and flicked her wrist, tapping his cock with just enough force to almost hurt.“With the handle of the crop. I can’t have you thinking I’m rewarding you for your stupid ideas.”

“A just punishment,”he said.

She grinned.“Then you’d best go bend over the table. Trousers off, of course.”

She loved his ass. It was too spankable for his own good, really.

But he made the most delightful noises when the crop came down against his skin. His cock twitched in her hand when she reached around him to check if he was leaking enough precome that she’d know to stop before she’d accidentally take him over the edge.

By the time she was satisfied with how desperate he was, she was so wet the handle of the crop slid into her pussy easily.

She let Kasius do all the work, sprawled out on the bed and moaning wordlessly.

“Enough,”she eventually ordered.

He pulled the crop out of her, licking her juices of the leather, his eyes dark with arousal, his cock still leaking precome.

“Do you want your turn now?”she asked.

Kasius nodded, lips closed around the handle of the crop.

“Alright.” She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.“Fetch the lube, then.”

That lovely ass of his deserved more attention. The handle of the crop had just enough ridges to be almost overwhelming when sliding in and out; she enjoyed seeing Kasius on the verge.

“You’re only allowed to come in my pussy,”Sinara told Kasius as she accepted the bottle of lube from him.

He nodded, fingers twisting into the bedsheets as he watched her lube up the handle of the riding crop. He whimpered so sweetly when she began easing it in.

“I really shouldn’t be rewarding you like this,”she told him as she fucked him.“You look so pretty when you’re so needy, though.”

He answered her with wordless moans, almost sobs when she stroked his cock gently as her other hand picked up a faster pace.

He was close. She could see the slight panic in his eyes when she didn’t stop. At this rate, he’d come all over his own stomach and that was not what she had ordered.

He did not ask her to stop, so she didn’t.

“Please,”he eventually whimpered.

She straddled him, her back towards his face, and sunk down on his cock, circling her hips slowly, a sharp contrast to the way she was still fucking him with the handle of the riding crop.

Kasius stopped fighting off his orgasm, his cock spasming as he spilled his come into her.

She eased the crop out of him and threw it aside carelessly, laying down on the bed and gathering Kasius into her arms. He was breathing heavily and nuzzled his face against her neck.

Sinara stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, cooing to him.“Maybe your bet wasn’t completely stupid, after all.”


End file.
